Known in the field of ultrasonic, flow measuring devices are clamp-on and in-line flow measuring devices. Both technologies have certain advantages and disadvantages.
Moreover, known from German patent, DE 20 2011 050 287 U1 are sensor elements, which have welded rods on the measuring tube and terminal, ultrasonic transducers. This construction is definitely to be associated with in-line measuring devices. In the case of in-line measuring devices, always a supplemental measuring tube is provided, which is inserted into an existing pipeline. Usually for this, a tube segment must be removed from the existing pipeline. By connecting flanges of the measuring tube with the pipeline ends, the in-line measuring device is then inserted into the pipeline.
In the case of in-line flow measuring devices, among other things, the connections to the pipeline must be appropriately sealed. Additionally, the material- and labor costs for installation of the device into a pipeline are comparatively high.